iKissed a Girl
by MissFrodoBaggins
Summary: Percy is convinced that Luke likes him, but Luke won't let himself. Plan A: Be out front. FAIL. PLan B: Make him jealous by hooking up with Annabeth. WIN. Percy/Luke slash. Don't like it don't read it. simple. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They are property of Rick Riordan. I am simply a fan, thank you. **** If all these other writers don't then why would I? **

___The sky was dark and the air was cool at Camp Half Blood. Half bloods sat around the fire after a long day of training. _

Annabeth moved in closer to me. I folded my hands in my lap nervously. Lately Annabeth had been acting especially friendly, and ever since I got there all she wanted to do was kill me. Things were taking a turn for the worst. How was I supposed to explain to Annabeth that I didn't like her?

Annabeth Chase was persistent. She never let me out of my sight, and she always walked me back to my cabin at night. She even offered to keep me company. I would kindly decline. However, I wasn't blocking everyone out of my life.

For a while Luke had been taking me under his wing. It seemed like he was the actually my friend. The only half bloods I really knew were Clarisse daughter of Ares, Annabeth daughter of Athena, and Luke. Grover was busy with the daughters of Aphrodite, and we didn't share that interest in them.

But lately I'd been picking up hints from Luke, and I realized that deep down I almost wanted them to be there. I wanted him to smile at me during breakfast as I sat alone at the Poseidon table. I wanted him to guide my hand when we practiced sparing even if I assured him that I was fine.

And I admit liking the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed. Luke was different with me from everyone else. Some girls from the Demeter cabin were flirting with him, but his eyes didn't sparkle when they smiled and made him laugh. He almost always left them with an awkward grimace on his face.

The problem was I couldn't ignore what I was feeling. I got jealous when he talked to girls or when he let them play with his soft blond hair. My stomach curled into knots when I saw him shirtless.

I came into full realization of my feelings one day while sword fighting in the arena. I threw my sword down in frustration.

"I'm done," I said, taking a seat on the bleachers.

Luke sighed and sat down beside me. "What are you talking about, Percy, you're doing fine."

I ignored the fond smile he shot my direction. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Luke asked. "You just needed a break, I get it. I was kicking your ass."

"I heard from a little birdie that you're going out with that girl from the Demeter cabin." I said, stroking some old cuts on my forearms.

Luke's eyebrows shot up and he gave me a strange look. "It's a rumor."

"Yea…?" I asked. "I don't think so."

"Why not, I just told you it was." Luke said. He was being patient with me. This wasn't getting to him. It wasn't working.

"Why are you lying, I saw you kiss her." I said, trying to sound like I didn't care.

Luke shrugged. "_She_ kissed _me_…" he faded off.

I smirked and stood up. "Lies… I'm going for a drink, don't care to join me." I faced my back to him and folded my arms across my chest.

"Wait, you stop right there, Percy." Luke said, "I've been doing this longer than you, no hard feelings."

"It's not about the stupid sword fighting, dumbass." I spat. My tongue was probably burning with unnecessary anger. My cheeks were warm and green from jealousy. Luke with that dumb Demeter girl… He didn't even seem to like her.

"You must really like her," I said.

Luke didn't answer. "I think Annabeth likes you. I see the way you guys look at each other."

I turned around and puffed my cheeks with air and let it out to calm my frustration.

Luke raised an eyebrow at me. "You're not jealous are you?"

"What…?" I cried. Now my cheeks were red.

Luke raised his hands. "I was just kidding, Perce."

I laughed hysterically, but there was no joy. For some reason the laughing hurt. "And I'm not jealous. That's a stupid thing to say." I shot back.

"I said I was kidding, didn't I?" Luke said.

I sighed. "Hmm, whatever… I'll see you at lunch. Don't bother to follow me. Go off and have phone sex with Claire (that was the Demeter girl's name). "I don't give a crap."

"Eww, gross…" Luke said with a snort.

Luke was doing some Grammy Award winning acting that day. He had made it clear before that he liked me, and I wasn't taking no for an answer.

After that I think I made a pretty big mistake. I asked Annabeth if she liked me and she said that she did. I wasn't sure how I came to this conclusion, but the next second I told her that I liked her too. That was a really dumb mistake, and I couldn't take it back.

I turned to face Annabeth, and she was looking at me.

"What were you thinking about? She asked me. Her hands were now wrapped around my arm.

"Just… My mom… I miss her," I said.

Annabeth pursed her lips. "At least you've met yours."

I heard laughter behind us. I turned around to see Luke and his friends sitting at the Hermes table in the darkness of the over hanging trees.

I stood up. "Follow me," I said, taking her hand.

"Ooh!" Annabeth said, allowing me to guide her to the Poseidon table. Demigods watched as we left the fire. They smiled and sneered and snickered. I didn't give a fuck.

"Annabeth," I said, glancing over at Luke's table. We met eyes. He didn't look away. I looked into Annabeth's steely gray eyes for half a second. I took her hand and smiled devilishly. That was a smile from me to Luke. I noticed him sit up straight. He put his arm around Claire, who leaned into his chest. His muscular, smooth, chest…

"What is it Percy?" Annabeth asked, in the sweetest little-girl voice.

"You look lovely tonight," I said.

Annabeth smiled. "Thanks…"

"Wouldn't you love to meet your mom?" I asked.

Annabeth sighed. "More than anything in the world..."

"What if you could just escape?" I asked.

"That would be great."

"What if you could just be in the perfect place?" I asked. My heart was crawling up to my throat and my stomach was like a tornado. I was nervous. I never expected to be, since I was… Kind of hetero… But kissing a girl? Would I do it? Yes. It was necessary. It was apart of the plan. I wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Guess what?" I asked Annabeth, touching her toned arms.

"What?" Annabeth asked, eyes sparkling. Not like Luke's though.

My fingers made their way up to her cheek. I slid my hand down her neck, making her shudder. "I know a way you can escape."

I sucked up my pride and closed the space between us with one swift movement. Annabeth giggled lightly. Our noses were touching. I closed my eyes and kissed her mouth. I felt Luke's eyes on my cheek.

_Only 4 more seconds Percy…_ I thought. Three and a half seconds passed. I pulled away. Thank Zeus! I should have been paid to do that.

"How was that?" I asked.

Annabeth smiled, showing all her pearly white teeth. "Hmmm…"

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh?"  
"Yea," Annabeth said. She snatched up my face and took the lead in kissing me. Her hands were on my waist now. Oh hell.

I opened my eyes. Her were closed. I looked in the corner of my eye at Luke. His shoulders were still squared, and his arm was around Claire. I winked. His full pink lips pulled up into a small knot. Jealously. Roll the cameras someone, this is blockbuster material.

Before I knew it, Annabeth pulled back and hugged me. I found myself gasping for air. It was worth it, wasn't it? I certainly wasn't feeling sparks fly, but it got Luke right where I wanted him… There was no way he could resist me now that I was out of reach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They are property of Rick Riordan. I am simply a fan, thank you. **** If all these other writers don't then why would I? **

**P.S.**** I've decided that this is a bit OOC because I've decided to portray Percy as a bit more of a feminine gay, though he tries to hide it when Annabeth is around. : D enjoy **

The next day at breakfast I resumed my loneliness at the Poseidon table. Dad, why couldn't you had more teenage demigods… Maybe it was better this way. I didn't want to imagine Dad with other women before Mom. After seeing him up at Mt. Olympus I always dreamed of us together as a family.

It was so boring at the Poseidon table too. I tried to entertain myself by playing I Spy with my imaginary friend (JK I don't have one *wink*).

That tired quickly, as you would imagine.

My appetite fled like ants in the rain when Luke sat down at the Hermes table after kissing Claire's hand. She walked off to the Demeter table, switching her ass off. Bitch. She better stay the fuck off my man.

And then Annabeth walked by. She noticed me watching Claire, and got a jealous look in her eyes. She smiled at me. I smiled back. Wait, hold the phone! She was jealous of me being jealous of Claire because she had Luke who was actually jealous of me being with Annabeth who I was only with because I was jealous of Claire. Wow.

Annabeth saw the confusion on my face. She looked around to be sure no one was watching and perched herself on the edge of my table.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I responded. I saw Luke looking at us. He held a piece of bacon between his fingers like a cigarette. Somehow it was sexy…

I stood up and perched myself next to Annabeth.

She touched my hand. I placed my hand over hers and used the other hand to hold her head as I kissed her. Get a taste of that, Luke! Oh wait, you can't can you?

I pulled away before she could shove her long ass tongue down my throat. I'd probably choke. I would not have a girl's tongue in my mouth (cuz girls have cooties… just sayin…)

Annabeth looked into my eyes. I looked down. I couldn't take that piercing gray stare.

"See ya later. Come to archery training with me." She kissed my cheek and walked off, imitating Claire's slutty switch. I wished she wouldn't do that.

I met Annabeth at the archery field after breakfast, only to find Luke there with a few of his friends including a boy from the Ares cabin, Selina Beauregard, and Pollux, son of Dionysus. Damn Luke! Why did he have to stalk us like that?

"Hey, you guys it's my boyfriend!" Annabeth cooed. Everyone turned around to stare at me. Luke didn't though. He tapped on Pollux's shoulder and started showing him how to load arrows. Ha, jealousy's a bitch, isn't it?

And since when did I give Annabeth the green light to start labeling me with the "b" word. I was ready to label her with the "b" word as well if you know what I mean! "Hey everyone it's my…" well you get it.

I sulked over to the group of archers. Annabeth caught me up in a hug. "Hey, no PDA," Pollux joked.

Annabeth giggled. I wasn't used to this side of her. Suddenly, she thrust a bow and arrow into my hand.

"You go first!" She said.

I just couldn't stay out of the spotlight right now. Luke was looking at me. His beautiful eyes bore into my skull.

"Sure," I said. "For you…"

Luke rolled his eyes. "We can go at the same time."

I shrugged. Truth be told, I was horrible at archery.

~**Expect more from the jealous chronicles soon!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They are property of Rick Riordan. I am simply a fan, thank you. **** If all these other writers don't then why would I? **

**First off I'd like to thank Ms. McrKid for being an awesome real-life friend and reading my fiction! And another thnx 2 Emo Japer –Hot**__**Edward Please**** for keeping my story under her radar... I think you've actually read more than one of my fictions, correct me if I'm wrong.**

** Finally I wanna thank all ya'll readers for commenting and favorite me as an author and my story. Not to mention your supportive comments! It inspires me to keep writing. Seeing how many people are viewing my fan fiction makes me smile: D **

Some of the weirdest things at Camp Half Blood happen after dark. But compared to the monster attacks, warnings from Olympus and the Underworld, and threatens from the mortal world, nothing as strange has happened as the day I lost my virginity.

"I'll walk you to your cabin," Annabeth said. It was the usual comment I got every night after dinner from the daughter of Athena. She was oh so persistent, as I have stated many times (don't make me say it again!)

"No," I said. "It's OK. I won't get lost."  
Annabeth had her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. "K."

Luke passed us. Oh Gods. He was soo pretty. He had Claire at his arm. She was rambling on and on but he wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, Percy," He called.

I was already facing him. I waved.

"I can kick your ass in sword fighting, but you got me in archery." He said.

"Yea, right…" I answered. "Don't butter me up."

My expression was so conspicuous right then. Looking into those hypnotic green eyes of his, he had all my signs of stress softened into a delicate smile.

"But it's working, isn't it?" Luke asked.

I turned away. "Goodnight Luke, 'night Claire."

They walked off with Claire's hand on Luke's ass. I was fuming internally.

UNFAIR! That should be my hand.

Luke was not straight. All the signs were there. My gay-dar practically self-destructed when I saw him that first day at camp. Either it was that or my crush-dar. Hmm… That was something to think about.

"Percy, when I say walk you home," Annabeth said, after we were alone. "I don't always mean I actually want to walk you home…"

My heart raced. "Yea…?"

Annabeth nodded. "Mhmm… I mean other things." 

"Like…?"

"You guess,"

"Wanna play Uno?"

Annabeth sighed and grabbed my shoulders. She pulled me towards her and kissed me hard on the mouth. Seeing as this took me by complete surprise, I wasn't so pleased.

I pulled away furiously, forgetting my role as "the hetero boyfriend."

"Annabeth!" I cried.

She looked disappointed and a little offended. "P-Percy, what…?"  
I sighed. Shit. I knew what I had to do.

"How about I let you walk me home," I said, still oblivious to the meaning.

Annabeth got a devilish look in her eyes. Then suddenly, she squealed with joy and pulled me down the trail. Though it was dark, I knew the area well. I could feel the sea around me, and smelled the familiar sea smells. The moonlight guided us through the dark as it reflected off of the water. The water called my name sweetly like a siren… _Percy… Percy…_

I sighed and smiled.

"I know," Annabeth replied. She pulled me into my cabin and unrolled the curtains which fell gracefully to the ground, shielding the inside of the cabin from the outside world… Keeping anything from the inside from being seen…

I looked at Annabeth and suddenly felt creepy. She threw her hoodie on my desk chair.

"It's kind of chilly, you don't wanna catch a cold… er…baby?" I said, scurrying over to my chair. I collected her jacket and wrapped it around her arms. She backed her body up into me.

"Hehe, personal space," I said. My voice was shaking. I was such a virgin… Which was true, anyway…

"Why so nervous?" Annabeth said. Then she gasped. "You're a…"

She said it like I had a disease.

"Yea," I said with a feverish nod. "Take it easy, K?"

"Sure, I'll be slow." Annabeth said.

I caught my breath. "But, what if I don't wanna…" I faded off.

"What?"  
"What if I don't wanna…"

"Hmm?"

I took a deep breath and put on my straight guy voice. "I don't want to." 

Annabeth noticed the change in my voice. She giggled. "Don't worry…"  
Sweat dotted my brow. "I…"

"Percy," Annabeth said, touching my neck. "Please…"

I swallowed. This voice kept going off in my head _cooties, cooties, _it chanted tauntingly.

I backed up and leaned against my bedpost, inhaling and exhaling.

"Gosh, you're a mess. So much stress..." Annabeth said. She wandered over to my desk and pulled a lighter out of her pocket. Umm, back up, had she been planning this? I would not have a… (Gulp) kid with a girl… The only kid I would ever have would be adopted with my husband.

Annabeth rummaged through my drawer and pulled out a candle. What on earth made me put candles in there? Was I trying to die?

She lit the candle and sat in a holder in the shape of a curved trident and a school of fish. It was actually quite a beautiful mold.

"It's no big deal, Percy." Annabeth said. She dropped her hoodie again. She wore a pink tank top underneath. It was clinging to her lanky figure. I blinked and swallowed. My throat felt like sand paper.

"Are you really about to do this?" I asked.

"Are you really about to let me? I've never done it before."  
At that point, all I thought about was making Luke jealous. I had to make sacrifices to be fabulous.

Annabeth closed the space between us in three large steps.

"Just chill," she said. Her smile melted into a serious, focused expression. I could feel her breath on my cheek. It was hot and heavy. I was going to barf. Out of all the boys at camp, she had to pick the closeted gay one. Just. My. Luck!

She pressed her now smiling lips to mine and I squeezed my eyes so tight, my eyelids could have peeled back. God this was nerve racking. I didn't have any time to change my mind. Everything was happening so fast… Mom always told me, _Watch yourself out there, Perce, don't be one of those fast guys…_ Yea, Mom I never really saw myself here, sorry. I'll pray to dad later, alright?

"Can you promise me something?" I asked in between breaths.

"Yea…?" Annabeth asked, unzipping my jacket. Oh Hades. She had her hand under my t-shirt, as if she intended to take it off. I didn't get a chance to think. Annabeth tilted my head back and kissed my neck.

I could forget she was a girl. I could imagine she was Johnny Depp… …Or Luke Castellan… That's who I wish she was. That's who I wanted.

She pulled away and sucked my bottom lip. I felt like a tree that was being humped by a squirrel. I didn't really know what to do. I wasn't feeing it.

There wasn't anymore talking for a while. Annabeth pulled off my shirt and attacked my chest. I closed my eyes and prayed this would be over soon. I could lie though… It felt kind of good when she was Orlando Bloom.

Annabeth pulled my hips into her and slid her hand down to my crotch.

The moment of truth.

"Annabeth, I just want you to know that whatever happens after today…"

She unzipped my pants.

"We'll still talk…"

She got on her knees.

"We can still be close…"

She pulled down the front of my boxers.

"We won't be mad at each other…"

She kissed my right below my belly button.

"And you have to promise you'll forgive me…"

Annabeth smoothed her hand over my abs. "Hmm, K."

I hated that answer.

She pulled my hips into her and leaned her mouth forward until they met.

O

H

H

FUCK!

Ok, focus Percy, focus…

My vision suddenly became blurred. I squeezed my eyes so tight this time they watered. My palms were sweaty and slipped as I clung to my bedpost.

Luke's warm mouth… His tongue…

But it was… ANNABETH! No. This was not happening. Unreal!

Annabeth giggled in the back of her throat. I wanted to stab her so hard.

Then I made the strangest noise I'd ever heard myself make.

I don't remember anything else from that night.

**Expect more from "iKissed a Girl" ASAP! Thnx again readers!**

**P.S. It took me fucking FOREVER to decided what to write about, so the wait was worth it, otherwise this would be CRAP. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They are property of Rick Riordan. I am simply a fan, thank you. **** If all these other writers don't then why would I? Be prepared. Things are beginning to take a dramatic turn ('tis my specialty. Lol) **

_I opened my eyes slowly, awaiting the breathtaking view of the ocean sparkling with streaks of pale purple from the morning sky. Instead, saw the curtains drawn over the wooden pillars of my cabin and heard the soft pitter patter of rain… _

I sat up in bed. All I could think of was my wonderful dream. It consisted of fluffy pink clouds, ice cream filled rivers, and gorgeous candy princes. In truth, it resembled Katy Perry's _California Girls_ music video.

I looked around. I felt comfortable like I was tucked in by Mom. Then things started coming back to me… I remembered Annabeth doing naughty little girl things to me.

"Annabeth…?" I whispered.

I didn't get a reply.

I stumbled out of bed and hit my fell on my stomach. My chin hit the ground with a satisfying, _crunch_ and a grind of my teeth. My mouth filled with blood. Damn tongue.

"Shittt…!" I moaned.

I walked over to the mirror above my desk and opened my mouth gently. My tongue throbbed and was completely red, as well as the inside of my lips which showed like lip liner when I closed my mouth.

I grabbed my jacket from under my pillow and walked out of my cabin to the lake. It was still pouring. Fuck, what did I care? Not to get cocky (K, I admit, completely cocky. Shoot me!) But I was the son of Poseidon. I didn't get head colds from exposure to the cold and wet.

When I reached the lake, I crouched down and took a handful of water to my mouth and sipped. Within seconds, my tongue was healed, though I still needed to rinse my mouth out with the icy water.

I could hear loud commotion down the trail leading to the Aphrodite cabin. They were always partying. Maybe I would drop by.

I made myself look like I took pride in my appearance then set off down the trail to the Aphrodite cabin. I knocked. They actually had a door to their cabin.

"Hiya..!" Silena Beauregard squealed as I stepped inside.

I smiled. Silena's half siblings, Rita, London, Fey, and Brent all sat on the ground in a circle filled with fashion magazines. London and Fey tried to do their makeup like the models, while Fey flipped through silently and teased her curly red hair. Brent texted rapidly with his newly buffed nails…

Brent looked up from his phone when he heard Silena. We met eyes.

"O finally, another guy; Where'd Felicia and Vixen fly off to…?" Brent asked. He spoke so hastily, almost impatiently.

I just kind of looked at him with my mouth half open. He was so beautiful. More so than the famous Narcissus himself! His hair was curly to his shoulders and brunet, and his eyes were soft sea foam green.

"Sit, sit, and be comfortable. I invited a bunch of other people." Silena said, taking me by the hand. I sat between Fey and Brent on a pink beanie bag. Everyone sat on the Persian rug with their feet propped up on silk blue throw pillows from the magnificent vanity chair in the corner.

The room had more mirrors than necessary.

"Who else's coming?" I asked.

"Uh, a couple of kids from the Hermes cabin, Charlie, Clarisse, some Demeter kids, some Apollo… A nice mix," Silena replied. She picked up some glittery lip gloss and rubbed a bit on her hand before applying it to her lips.

The girls got lost in this huge conversation about how Emma Watson was becoming a slut, and I turned to Brent desperately.

"Hey," I said.

Brent smiled and nodded. "So you're Percy?"  
I shrugged. "In the flesh…"

Brent pursed his lips. He looked at his phone, then threw it aside and (get this) pulled _another one_ out of his pocket. Out of his tight, fitted white skinny jeans… I got a warm feeling rush through me.

He flipped his floppy bangs.

"Ever consider donating one of those?" I asked.

Brent giggled. "S'cuse me..? Ever consider donating your mother?"

I raised an eyebrow. Brent covered his mouth and giggled some more. His forehead was turning pink.

"You remind me of someone," he said.

"Who…?" I asked, pulling me feet up to my chest.

Brent looked me up and down admiringly. "This guy came to my house last year… He told me he followed me home! I was like, being stalked! Omigod it was so freaky!" Brent's huge, white smile spread across his face. He cleared his throat and readjusted the gray scarf around his neck.

"So anyways, this guy was like seriously hot, and he talked me up about how I should check out his photography studio in the city and I was like, super interested, but his presence was a tad unnerving. Oh and when he left and I told my boyfriend about it and showed him the guy's card, Jerry was so jealous it was adorable!" Brent babbled on.

"So you're gay?" I asked casually, as if it didn't make me want to break out in ecstatic song and dance.

Brent looked at me like "duh!" "Yea, I'm a fag."

"So you think I'm hot?" I asked. "Like, cuz I remind you of his seriously hot photographer dude?"

Brent touched my hair. "Yea, indirectly I _did_ call you hot."

That warm feeling swam back through me and I looked down to conceal the heat that rose up to my cheeks. (Not to self: never doubt Aphrodite's power to entice.) In a way, although he was serious bate; Brent was like a role model for an openly gay me. I'd get there one day… I'd get there as soon as (sigh) Luke decided to pursue me. I still dreamed of us holding hand and hand as the gay half blood couple.

"Did you do it, then?" I asked.

"What?" Brent asked dreamily. I wanted so badly to touch him in places I won't mention.

I swallowed. "Did you check out the studio?"

Brent sucked his teeth. "Ha, fuck ya I did. Jerry kind of forced me to take him though. Oh, let me tell you! That ended in disaster."

I chuckled. "Spill it," (that didn't sound like me)

"So like after the 10th picture, the photographer guy; his name was Logan, he asked me to take of the jacket that wardrobe gave me and I did. At that moment Jerry's adorkably jealous self flamed up and he folded his arms across his chest. Then they called the designer who was also hot into the picture and we had to pose with him pulling the jacket off of me…"

That image was enough to drive me insane. I could already see a hint of Brent's abs through his fitted black "Above the Influence shirt".

"… And after he yelled at the designer and called him a pussy, security had to take us away from the studio! Man, I was unbelievably pissed that day. Yea, Jerry and I don't talk anymore…"

So he was single?

"Ooh, that sucks," I said.

"Not so much, ya know." Brent said. "Now I'm free to explore the jungles of love, and the weather's looking fantastic."

I chuckled. "You're a pretty cool (sexy) dude," I said.

"So I've been told." Brent said with his blinding smile.

"Aww," Fey said, flipping her strawberry blond curls as she turned to face us. "They're bonding! Look Sel!" The other girls looked back at us as well.

Selina smiled at me. "I told you you'd like Percy." She said to her half brother. "He's just so cute. Too bad he's snagged by the brainy chick."

The other girls sighed, and I could've sworn Brent did too. Maybe I should ask my dad for special permission to transfer cabins. Then this would really be the cabin of love… (Teehee, excuse my dirty thoughts.)

Just then, Luke appeared at the cabin door.

"Hey you guys, Athena cabin, pronto! We just saw something CRAZY." He said. Then he met eyes with me. After all this exposure to godly beauty, I'd almost forgotten about Luke. "Percy, you've got yourself a freaky girlfriend." He said with a wink.

I blushed. "Huh?"

**THAT'S ALL 4 NOW! LEAVING U ON A CLIFF HANGER! EXPECT MORE ASAP! ;) WHAT IS LUKE TALKING ABOUT?**

**HOW WILL PERCY AND ANNABETH FEEL AROUND EACH OTHER?**

**WILL LUKE PURSUE PERCY?**

**WILL PERCY COME OUT?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They are property of Rick Riordan. I am simply a fan, thank you. ****If all these other writers don't then why would I? Brace yourselves. These next few pages will be a lot to stomach. **

_The Aphrodite kids and I dashed out in the rain after Luke. _

Brent raised an eyebrow when he saw me completely dry in the rain. I smiled. He went back and walked with his arm linked around mine.

I smirked. Hells ya, them straight boys ain't got shit on me!

The Hermes cabin was filled with demigods. Just about everyone was crowded around Annabeth who had something she was showing them on her iPhone. Oh my gosh, what was it? After a while people started howling like animals and laughing… Some random dudes hi-5ed.

WTF!

"What is it?" I asked.

Everyone turned around slowly. Annabeth bit her lip when she saw me. There was a half guilty half humorous look on her face.

"Percy whatever you heard…" Annabeth started.

"Percy, you are a _king_." One of the Stoll brothers said. He bowed at my feet and his brother followed suit.

"Annabeth…" I started, my voice wavering with worry. "What the hell is going on?"  
Now everyone was watching us. I was not about to make a scene.

"Percy…" Annabeth started. "Just…"

She got up and walked over to me sheepishly. I'd never felt like a threat in my life, but Annabeth stood before me like she was facing her worst fears.

"Remember last night?" Annabeth asked.

"What about it?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Annabeth closed her eyes and handed me her iPhone. "Press… Play..."

I only had to start watching for 30 seconds to realize what I was seeing.

I could smack a bitch!

"We're going outside." I said shortly, shoving the iPhone into my girlfriend's hand.

"But it's raining." She whispered.

"I don't fucking care!" I yelled. Everyone gasped silently.

Eyes followed us out of Luke's cabin.

I stood before Annabeth with a horrid look on my face. I stared into her eyes until she had to look away.

"Percy speak to me," she said.

"…The fuck do I need to say!" I cried. "You were so damn wrong! Explain to me why you _videotaped _last night and had the _nerve _to show everybody! What is your problem?"

"I never wanted to forget last night…" Annabeth said.

"Oh save it! I cried. "It wasn't cute, it wasn't clever, and it definitely wasn't smart! You look like a slut! That's all you look like!"

This brought Annabeth to tears. "I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Yea, 'cuz last time I checked sorry makes everything better!" I said.

"Not only have you _humiliated me_ but you ruined both our reputations. Imagine if this finds its way to Chiron!" I said.

Annabeth's chest heaved. "Please don't…"

"Don't what?" I said.

Annabeth moved in close to me and tried to take my hand.

I pushed her off. "I'm going, don't talk to me."

Annabeth sobbed louder. "No, please don't leave me."

"We barely had anything." I said. "It was just your imagination. I don't need a fucking whore for a girlfriend."

Annabeth fell onto the ground and rubbed her eyes, streaking her cheeks with mud from the wet ground. Her sobs were so loud I wanted to tunnel underground and blast some screamo over them.

This had gone too far. Maybe it wasn't worth it anymore. This had become so much more than making Luke jealous.

**THAT WAS A QUICKIE, HOPE U LIKED IT!**

**I'M POSTING MORE VERY SOON… IT'LL BE FOLLOWING DIRECTLY AFTER THIS POST MOST LIKELY. STAY UPDATED! **_**THIS STORY IS ON FIRE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They are property of Rick Riordan. I am simply a fan, thank you. ****If all these other writers don't then why would I? Be prepared. Emotions are running high, and things are taking a sharp turn. **

_I sat alone as usual at breakfast, but my eyes lingered on the Aphrodite table, where Brent and his half sisters were sitting. _

Brent smiled. "Hey Percy," he waved.

I waved back with a sad smile. I was feeling like crap. Thanks to Annabeth, all the guys were looking at me strangely and whispering about why I would let Annabeth do that to me.

Either they liked Annabeth, or they thought she was disgusting. Then the girls (and some of the guys) went on about how I had a huge dick. Secretly, I didn't really mind them saying that. I remember hearing Selina say:

"Omigod, I thought Beckendorf had a big honker!"

And then Clarisse said. "Damn, Percy are you a black man?"

That was hilarious. Quite frankly, Clarisse made my day. The weirdest thing was when I heard from Luke. He just looked at me. Then his eyes wandered to my crotch. He smirked and walked off. Brent would've loved to see my face then.

On the other hand, my days at Camp Half Blood haven't been that cheerful. Annabeth is a constant reminder of what I'd said that day. I even broke up with Annabeth. So technically I was free. I could suck dick 24/7 (wink).

And then there's Luke. I catch him looking at me sometimes, but he looks away quickly before we can meet eyes. I want to talk to Luke. I want to ask him out. I want to do things I wouldn't have done any other times. It hurts to see him sometimes too. It feels like every time I don't make a move he's getting farther and farther away.

Brent tapped on my shoulder. "Percy, hello, it's your turn."

"To what…?" I asked, falling out of my thought.

"Come on," Brent said, handing me my bow and an arrow to load it with.

"Shit," I muttered, taking the bow and arrow.

I loaded the bow and turned to smile at Brent. Maybe he didn't notice it, but it didn't matter to me. He was so beautiful. At least if I didn't get Luke I would have someone to turn to.

I pulled and released, sending the arrow straight to the ground beside the target. "Oh come on," I said.

Brent handed me another arrow and I loaded my bow again. This time I actually got close to the target. I handed Brent the bow and stepped back.

Brent made it both times. In fact, the second time, he split his first arrow in half like Robin Hood. I watched with my mouth half open as Brent's muscles flexed each time he pulled and released. He bit his bottom lip in concentration. Damn, that boy was boner-ific...

Brent backed up and handed me the bow again. "You okay Percy?"

"_Can I touch your bicep?" _"Yep," I said swallowing. I gave a weak smile.

At lunch I was alone again, except this time Brent decided to sneak over to my table and sit with me.

"I could pass as a son of Poseidon, couldn't I?" He asked.

I laughed. "Definitely,"

"Percy, I gotta secret," Brent said, crossing his legs.

I didn't say anything.

"Percy, I gotta secret," Brent repeated.

"Oh, well, are you gonna tell me?" I asked.

Brent chuckled. "Okay, well, I have a crush on someone."

My heart did a few jumping jacks. "Who is he?"

"Well he's really cute," Brent said. "And he has dark hair, and he's European."

"Isn't everyone here European?" I asked.

"Yea," Brent said. "But I mean, this guy is _pure_ European."

"Like what kind?" I asked.

"Mediterranean," Brent said with a sigh.

"Aren't we all Medirera—?" I started.

Brent held up a finger to my lips. I kissed his finger. Brent pulled his finger away and slapped my leg playfully.

"He's really different," Brent said. "And he's barely around."

His hand was still on my leg. I sat up so his hand moved further up my leg.

"Guess who he is," Brent asked.

The tips of my fingers felt tight and numb from Brent's touch. I took his hand and moved it over my crotch.

Brent giggled and pulled his hand back. "Watcha doin', straight boi…?" I think Brent knew I was gay, but he played along with me being closeted. That's what I liked about Brent. He was so patient, and never pushed me to do anything. Over time, the two of us had become really close friends.

"Who is he?" I asked.

Brent nodded his head one direction, and I turned to look.

"Omigod," I breathed when I saw Brent's crush.

"I know, right!" Brent said, balling his hands into fists.

"Forreal…?" I asked.

"Ya, Forreal," Brent said.

"Dude, WTF," I said, knowing I sounded like a valley girl.

_Brent had a crush on Nico DiAngelo? _

"Ima talk to him," Brent said. "He's barely ever here,"  
"Yea," I said. "He spends most of his time with my uncle in the underworld."

"Son of Hades, right…?" Brent asked.

"Yup, he is." I said.

Brent moaned. "Ugh, so sexy and dark and brooding…"

I laughed, even though I wanted to cum. Hmm, I probably already did.

Brent got up to talk to Nico. I slapped Brent's ass for good luck when I thought nobody was looking.

"Hi," I heard Brent say.

Nico was leaning against a tree picking his nails. "Hi, who are you?"  
Brent bit his lip. "Brent, son of Aphrodite…"  
Nico nodded. "Oh, I thought they were all girls."

DAMN!

"Well, they're not…" Brent drifted off. "Nice ass…"  
Nico coughed. "Huh?"

Brent's eyes got big and he covered his mouth. "I said nice skinnies."

"Oh, thanks," Nico said.

"Where'd you get them?" Brent asked.

Seriously, wow. Brent was asking Nico about clothes? This could only go downhill.

"Hottopic," Nico said.

"I love that store," Brent lied. Everyone knew Brent only shopped at the most expensive upper class stores in New York City.

Nico's mouth went into a straight line. "Well, umm…"

"Yea, I gotta… Thing…" Brent mumbled.

"Yea, me too… I have another thing… Somewhere…" Nico replied.

"Bye," Brent said.

Nico nodded and walked off into the trees.

Brent skipped over to me and covered his face. "Ugh!"

"You were great, Brent." I said. That's what I had to say as a friend.

"Lies," Brent said, with a pouting face.

"Na-uh, you were awesome. At least you have the guts to talk to someone you like. I can't even tell a guy I like him. I'm still in the closet, and everyone at camp knows you're gay."

"Percy, is there something you wanna tell me?" Brent asked, with one leg on each side of the bench.

I just realized that I'd never officially come out to Brent. I took a dramatic breath.

"Brent," I took a pause. "I'm gay."  
Brent squealed with joy and clapped his hands. "Yay, Percy!"

Something caught my attention just then; Annabeth. She passed our table with a frown on her face. Her eyes were distant, and her color was faded. She seemed to bring a sad chill into my bones like a ghost.

Annabeth and I met eyes. "Hey," I mouthed.

Annabeth closed her eyes and nodded. Then her face balled up and tears poured out of her eyes. She kept walking until she was out of sight.

Believe it or not, I was starting to feel bad for her. Annabeth really did like me, and I used her. Maybe I got what I deserved from being videotaped. I'd been using her the whole time. I was playing with real feelings, and I was playing carelessly. Now that I almost had what I wanted, Annabeth had nothing.

**TBC! (To be continued) **

**STAY UPDATED U PEOPLE! **

**THINGS R ONLY GONNA GET MORE INTENSE FROM HERE!**

**WHEN IS PERCY FINALLY GONNA GET LUKE?**

**EVERYONE WANTS TO KNOW, AND SOON EVERYONE WILL! **

**luv, MissFrodoBaggins **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They are property of Rick Riordan. I am simply a fan, thank you. ****If all these other writers don't then why would I? Be prepared. This may just be what all you readers have been waiting for… **

_Night had fallen over Camp Half Blood. We all sat around the camp fire again, just like the night things started with Annabeth. It was just as cool and just as happy, with the same unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew for a fact; things were about to change. _

I sat between Brent and Selina around the campfire. Some Apollo kids sat in the middle playing the ukulele and singing their hearts out. Everyone seemed to be under a godly trance. Greyson Chance (an Apollo kid) sang with a voice that sent chills up my spine and gave me goose bumps.

He caught me looking and smiled. His big brown eyes glittered. Nothing like Luke's though. I found him in the circle between the Stoll brothers. He didn't catch my gaze. He kept his eyes down and smoothed blades of grass between his fingers thoughtfully.

That's when he was cutest, when he was lost in thought. Brent was swaying slightly beside me; 1….2….1…2… his shoulder touched mine at 2. Then Nico was sitting some ways behind the circle, in the darkness as he always was. He stared at Greyson and the other Apollo kids with such intent.

Annabeth was still trapped in my mind. She leaned on the shoulder of one of the daughters of Hephaestus. Her eyes were also cast down. Do you ever get that feeling when your eyes can't stop staring, no matter how hard you will them to? That's how I felt then. I wanted to look Annabeth in the eyes and apologize. To tell her I was wrong. To tell her I meant it.

I kept staring until I felt Brent's eyes on my cheeks. Annabeth began to look up slowly, as she felt my stare. Her steely gray eyes looked up slowly, and they were rimmed with tears. My heart felt like lead suddenly, and my neck felt impossible to hold up on my shoulders.

Brent nudged me. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded. I couldn't begin to explain how horrible I felt. Annabeth was still sad. She really did love me. Everything she said she actually meant. Her feelings were true, unlike mine. When I started doing this whole "fake straight guy thing" I never meant to hurt anybody. That all sounded so stupid now. How could this have been harmless?

"No," I replied truthfully to Brent. "I'm not okay…" I almost chocked on my last words. I got up from the warm, entrancing circle and disappeared into the trees. I walked very slowly, and not very far. But I just had to get away from everyone else.

I sat alone on a stump for a while, covering my shoes in the dirt and trying to close out the bad thoughts and the feeling in my stomach. The music had stopped playing, and it was getting quieter in the forest. I heard twigs snap and the rustling of fallen leaves. I turned around slowly on my stump to face Annabeth Chase.

"Hi," she said, in a raspy voice that didn't sound like her own.

I nodded. "Hey…"

Then she was walking towards me. Annabeth came and perched herself on the end of a short log, so I almost had to look down.

"Look, we need to talk." I said. The words fluttered past my lips, and I was amazed I'd said them.

"I'm not well, Percy. I feel like nothing but a shadow of what I used to be with out you. I've never even had a boyfriend before, and I thought you were the one. I guess life's not that happily ever after, huh?" Annabeth said. "T-that's… all I have to say…"

"Look, I'm just gonna say it. I'm gonna say it all." I stood up and faced Annabeth. She stood and faced me too. Her eyes shone in the darkness. "Do I have permission to pour out my heart to you?"

"Permission granted," Annabeth said.

(Heads up, what you're about to hear me say is like, revolutionary.)

"Okay, so, Annabeth, here's the deal; this might hurt, but it would hurt the both of us more if I didn't address it. I-I never… Loved you…" I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see her face. "We can't get back together, and we can't go on because… Well I'm gay."

(Tried to block out the gasp I heard Annabeth take) "I did all that with you to make L-Luke Castellan jealous. You see, I kind of really like him, and I always have. He's… He's… I'm sure you can't see this but he's right here (I pointed to my heart)."

I opened my eyes. Annabeth's face was like a rock. I took a breath. "Do-Do you understand what I'm saying? Do you see where I stand?" I asked.

Annabeth's face pulled into a frown and tears poured down her cheeks. She folded her arms across her chest. "You're not helping…"

I reached out to her (literally). "Annabeth, I… I'm sorry."

"Stop being so fucking sorry all the time!" she said in sob-like cries. "Don't you get it? I don't care how fucking sorry or sincere you are, or how gay you are! I'm tired of you trying to help; I'm tired of you 'being there' because you never really are!"

I deserved that.

"Annabeth," I said calmly.

"Shut up!" she cried. "Leave me alone. Don't talk to me, don't say anything else! How could you? _How could you lie about all these things_?"

"I…" I started.

"No! You see what you did, Percy, you came and answered all my prayers. You made me feel special, and for the first time I felt like someone loved me back. You were all these things to me and you said all these things, and you come to me saying 'I'm sorry' like that's gonna fix it! You pretended! And for what; to make some guy jealous! You used me!"

"You pretended to love me, you pretended to want to kiss me, and you pretended to be straight. But let me tell you, Percy Jackson, I didn't _pretend!_ I felt all the things I said and I loved you, and I wanted to kiss you and hold you. Now you're telling me that I responded to something that didn't exist! You played around Jackson, and you played with real feelings. That doesn't go away."

After all the shouting I realized that I was crying. Annabeth probably noticed too, because her face pulled into a slightly confused ball. She scanned my face and looked into my eyes until I had to look away.

"I deserve to cry." I muttered.

Annabeth snorted. "That's not gonna soften me any. Don't be sad, Percy, be gay. Just don't make me have to look at it."

Then she turned on her heel and stormed off with her arms folded across her chest, with blood boiling. I did everything I needed. I said what I needed, and I tried to apologize. It wasn't accepted, but I allowed Annabeth to get her feelings off of her chest. That was what she needed.

The next morning I didn't eat at breakfast. Brent didn't even come to my table. Fey told me he was either sick or having a bad hair day.

So I sat alone, all deserving in the end. Nico showed up again. He perched himself on the edged of my bench.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey, little cousin," I said.

"That really sounds weird." I said with a smile.

"Where's that guy you sat with the other day?" Nico asked.

"Bad hair day," I mumbled.

Nico smiled. "I wish I could like… Stay here."

"Why don't you? I'm sure Hermes won't mind." I said.

"It's not comfortable." Nico said. "I need something that feels like home. Ya know how you have your own cabin full of everything Poseidon."

I nodded. "Nico,"

"Yea,"  
"What do you do when someone like… Really hates you?" I asked.

"Wouldn't know…" Nico replied. He drummed his black fingernails on the table top. "But if I were hated, I would probably just live with it."

"Like, seriously?" I asked. "I can't… I can't live with this. I've tried too, I really have."

"Well if you tried and didn't succeed with that person, I wouldn't worry about it. Take care of yourself for now." Nico said.

I smiled. "You're a nice kid, Nico."

Nico smiled. "Who is this person?"

"I-I…" I looked away. "I don't wanna talk about her."

I turned back around to see Nico, but he was gone. He left with out a single trace. I felt really lonely with out him.

I found myself sword fighting in an empty arena. I guess I wasn't really sword fighting, I was just stabbing the dummy. It never occurred to me that this was the same place I realized how I felt about Luke.

I heard footsteps and there he was. He stood before me, leaning on his huge sword and smirking. "Hey," he said in that amazing voice of his.

My mind swerved back to_ that_ day.

"_I heard from a little birdie that you're going out with that girl from the Demeter cabin." I said, stroking some old cuts on my forearms. _

_Luke's eyebrows shot up and he gave me a strange look. "It's a rumor." _

I always pretended to be so nonchalant, though I wasn't very good.

"_Yea…?" I asked. "I don't think so."_

"_Why not, I just told you it was." Luke said. He was being patient with me. This wasn't getting to him. It wasn't working. _

"_Why are you lying, I saw you kiss her." I said, trying to sound like I didn't care. _

_Luke shrugged. "She kissed me…" he faded off. _

_I smirked and stood up. "Lies… I'm going for a drink, don't care to join me." I faced my back to him and folded my arms across my chest. _

"_Wait, you stop right there, Percy." Luke said, "I've been doing this longer than you, no hard feelings."_

I always remember what I said after that. I could never forget how my heart fought with me to tell him how I really felt right then and there…

_"It's not about the stupid sword fighting, dumbass." I spat. My tongue was probably burning with unnecessary anger. My cheeks were warm and green from jealousy. Luke with that dumb Demeter girl… He didn't even seem to like her._

"_You must really like her," I said. _

_Luke didn't answer. "I think Annabeth likes you. I see the way you guys look at each other." _

At that moment I wanted so badly to cry.

"Percy, you okay?" Luke asked.

I nodded. "Just… Thinking about things that are important to me..."

"I heard about the break up," Luke said. "I'm sorry."

"None of that matters," I blurted out.

Luke raised an eyebrow.

I suddenly pretended that my arm couldn't take the weight of the sword. "Oww, oh, dear Hades…"

Luke rushed to my side and picked up my sword, dropping his own in the process.

"Wanna go for a round, or are you gonna collapse?" Luke asked.

"I have to be honest," I said. "I've been really different since Annabeth."

"How so…?"  
"I've realized things," I said. "Love that's unconditional is the kind I want to have. I just didn't have that with Annabeth."

Luke nodded.

"I…" I stepped in closer to him. "…Know where I can find that unconditional love."

Luke's face became serious. "Do you?"

I nodded. "Luke, I like you, okay. I thought you'd already noticed but hey, not everyone's up to pace. I've always liked you, and I always went to the arena when everyone else was doing battle strategy because I knew you would come to the arena and I wanted to be with you. After a while I thought you'd realize me being here wasn't by coincidence."

Luke's face was blank. "I…"

"Still confused…?" I asked. "Let me clarify,"

I stood high on my tiptoes and gave Luke a small peck on the lips.

He blushed. Then he leaned over and caught my face in his hands. He kissed me on the mouth. I mean a real kiss. This was especially real to me because it was with a boy. It felt so… _real_. Now I knew what everyone talked about in poems and songs and books.

My eyes had long past fluttered shut and I felt like flying when Luke's tongue explored my mouth. I could hear Eros singing… Luke's hands found my waist and he pulled me into him. I didn't care if anyone saw us. I just wanted _him._

Luke pulled away after an eternity floating on clouds.

"Does this mean you're gay too?" Luke asked.

That felt like a slap on the ass. "Hmm, yea," I said, hugging Luke's chest. I smoothed my hand over his chest, and let my hand glide over the yummy little bumps of his abs.

Finally everything was clear between Luke and I. But one thing that wasn't clear to a lot of people was me. I had to come out if I was going to be with Luke. We couldn't go on in secret. I was tired of being behind tinted windows.

_It was time to be me. _

**EXPECT MORE MY LITTLE PRETTIES!**

**I'M SURE UR ALL SOOO HAPPY. **

**DON'T WORRY, MORE STORY IS TO COME, (MORE BRENT AND PERCY+LUKE!)**

**NOT TO WORRY! AND ANNABETH'S GONNA B OKAY :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They are property of Rick Riordan. I am simply a fan, thank you. **** If all these other writers don't then why would I? Be prepared. This may just be what all you readers have been waiting for… **

_I woke up that morning feeling very changed since the previous day. The sunlight trickled through the wooden walls of my cabin. I had that kind of pleasant, determined feeling in my stomach. It was like "today, I'm really going to be different. I'm going to be that person I've always wanted to be." _

I definitely was. Luke kissed me. He kissed me. Not only did Luke kiss me, but I kissed him! I didn't freeze up, it wasn't awkward, and we both wanted to. I could safely say the kiss was perfect.

I got an early start that morning just so I could be around before breakfast time and everyone left their cabins. I went down to the lake beside my cabin and crouched down near the water. Looking at my reflection, I could see how changed I was. I didn't look so mischievous or unsure, because I was done being surreptitiously gay! I was… No, I take it back. I was totally closeted.

Here's why: I kissed guys in secret, I only told two people I was gay, and one was _also_ gay. I dated a girl and broke her heart, and I only acted like myself around other gay guys or Luke. Yea, I was the definition of "in the closet."

"Percy, you've got to pull it together," I said to my reflection. A fish stuck its puckered silver lips from the water and stared at me.

I smiled. "Hey,"

The fish smiled back. Yes, the fish smiled back, and I'm _not_ crazy.

"Hello master. Talking to yourself again?" The fish asked in a squeaky voice. It sounded like it was in a box or pushed very far away.

"I can't help it," I admitted.

The fish ducked underwater for a moment and then stuck its head back up.

"I hear you're gay," it said.

"Yes, you heard correctly." I said.

"My! What would the king say, hmm…" The fish shook its head.

"Screw you then," I said with a pout.

"Maybe you should tell him…" The fish said.

"I wouldn't… I couldn't… No, never. How could I do that?" I asked.

"Are you suggesting I tell the king, or are you opposing the idea entirely?" The fish asked.

I paused. "Umm…."

"I'll tell him."

"You wouldn't!"

The fish turned red and ducked back underwater then rose again. "Gah…! I almost suffocated."

"So…?"  
"Tell him."

"Really?"  
"Yea, just do it."

"You sure?"

"Yes, tell him before I change my mind, okay?"

And the fish was gone before I could object.

At lunch time Brent was barely even there. Neither was I. We both had way too much on our minds.

"Percy?" Brent said.

"Brent?" I said.  
"Yea…?" We said in unison.

"I think I'm in love," Brent said.

I sat up and clasped my hand over my mouth. "Me too; with two people,"  
"You lucky bastard," Brent signed. "Who are they?"

"Luke Castellan and your biceps," I sighed.

Brent let out a long peal of laughter. "Aren't they lovely?"

I blushed. "Luke…."

"Nico…" Brent sighed.

Just then, Nico DiAngelo himself walked by. He had this mischievous look on his face. Then he noticed Brent and I. He smiled.

"Go talk to him," I insisted.

Brent blushed and shrank down. "I-I dunno…"

"Brent!"

"Fine…!"

Brent cleared his throat nervously and waved to Nico. He smiled and came in our direction.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Brent asked.

"Positive," I assured him

Later that day, I went to visit Black Jack in the stables. I noticed maybe three other demigods brushing or talking to their winged horses.

"I have something to tell you," I whispered in Black Jack's ear as I smoothed the silky hair on his back.

"Sure boss," Black Jack said.

"I'm gay," I said, closing my eyes.

Black Jack grunted. "Tell me something I _don't _know."

I blushed. "Am I that obvious?"

"Uh, yea." the animal said.

I heard someone's footsteps approach. I looked up. A gorgeous, muscular blond demigod stood before me.

"L-Luke…" I said in a small voice.

"Oh, brother…" Black Jack mumbled.

"Percy," Luke sighed.

I felt my heart flutter from my chest.

"Eh boss, did you bring me any of those donuts you promised?" Black Jack asked. I put my hand on his muzzle. He nipped my hand and licked me.

"Ouch, goddammit you drew blood." I scowled.

The winged horse snorted and turned away from Luke and me.

I sat down on a pile of hay and motioned for Luke to join me. He crossed his legs. (Wow, I never realized how sexy his thighs were!)

"So… Um, how's your day been?" I asked.

Luke smiled. "I'm nervous, Percy."

"I feel like, if I… If we where to be… Together…" I started.

"We should be out," Luke finished.

I nodded. "I don't really wanna go around in secret, Luke."

"No rush, but… I really want a boyfriend." Luke said, putting his hand on my arm. Chills ran up my spine.

"I think I might be… Ready…" I said.

"Really? I wasn't rushing you…" Luke assured me.

"No, no… I really want to be out. Ya know, like Brent." I said.

Luke smiled. "Yea, like Brent."

Then something just shot through me. I put Luke's hand on my leg and moved my face up close to his.

"Can I kiss you?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Luke said.

Luke held my face as I kissed his lips softly.

"C'mon boss, really?" I heard Black Jack complain.

I pulled away. "Damn, forgot the _horse_ was here."

"Boss, you and I both know I'm a lot more than a horse!" Black Jack shot back.

Luke laughed. "Percy, you're so cute when you're mad." He kissed my neck. I held his body closely against mine.

I would have to do _something _about coming out. I couldn't wait forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They are property of Rick Riordan. I am simply a fan, thank you. **** If all these other writers don't then why would I? Be prepared. This may just be what all you readers have been waiting for… This is part one of the last chapter of iKissed A Girl! BOoo HOoo! P.S. if you're starting to wonder why I rated this M it's because… M is my favorite number! luvs ya, now read this ok? :D **

Part I

_The next few days were a blur. Luke and I continued to sneak around and meet in the forest. We stopped meeting in the stable because the second time Luke and I made out there Black Jack pissed on my arm and told me to get the fuck out. Luke and I took the hint and relocated our meeting place. _

Luke came up behind me in archery.

"Hey, baby." He whispered into my ear.

His breath tickled my neck. I laughed. Some people looked at me strangely and Luke backed away.

"This feels so wrong," Luke whispered, smoothing the sides of an arrow head.

"How…?" I asked.

"Because we can't even like, be cute together, let alone kiss." Luke said. "Not with everyone else around."

"We'll get better," I said.

"We have to do it soon." Luke said.

Some Ares boys came up to Luke and started talking about some football game. Luke looked unsure, and flashed a glance at me.

"Hey, guys, it's my friend Percy." Luke said, nudging me.

I lowered my bow. "Hey."

"Percy, tell them about Annabeth." Luke said.

The Ares guys looked at me with anticipation. What was I supposed to say?

I got an uncomfortable sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"She… She…." I started. "Luke I'm not in the mood."

Luke pulled me under his arm. "Let's just say, Annabeth's a very bad girl."

Luke's friends laughed.

I blushed. What was he doing?

"Percy, you're just up for anything, aren't you?" Luke asked.

"Luke, what the hell?" I asked.

The Ares guys mimicked me. "Luke what the hell?"

I bit my lip and pushed Luke off of me. "You're disgusting." I said.

"I am?" Luke asked. He suddenly grabbed my by the shoulders and kissed my mouth.

I twisted myself away from him and wiped him off of my lips for effect. "Don't touch me, you creep!" I cried.

I sat down on the hill and looked at Luke and his friends from the corner of my eye. Obviously "the plan" (in which I barely knew anything about) wasn't going too well. Luke gave me a frustrated look as the Ares kids started to walk away.

Luke came and sat next to me on the hill. "That went well…"

"I'm sorry… It must be all my fault. I screwed up." I said, expecting Luke to say, "No you didn't" and kiss me.

"You kinda did." Luke muttered.

Fuck no!

"Wait, really?" I asked.

Luke snorted. "Nah, I was just playing with you."

I closed my eyes and waited for the kiss, but Luke got up and started to practice his archery alongside some Apollo girl.

Fuck no! … Once again!

Brent snuck to my table again. This was becoming kind of strange, because we would usually get caught on the first try. Apparently, Brent was just really lucky.

"So what happened last night?" Brent asked, his green eyes wild with excitement.

I kept my voice low. "Luke walked me to his cabin…"

Brent sucked in a breath. "No,"

"Yes." I said. "He kissed me in the doorway. Then he kept whispering that everyone was at the bonfire and no one would be in the cabin for like 2 hours. Then I got nervous."

"Shit, I would." Brent said.

"Then he kissed my neck and pushed me onto his bed." I said.

"Then?"

"Then he took his shirt off,"

"Then?"  
"Then he unbuttoned his pants."

"Then?"

"Then he took off my pants."

Brent was silent.

"Then he took off my shirt and kissed my chest."

Brent nodded for more.

"Then he sucked on my nipples."

Brent gasped. "Did it feel good?"  
"Did it?"

Brent smiled devilishly.

I was honestly enjoying Brent's expressions.

"Then he turned me over and touched my waist." I continued.

Brent stared at me intently.

"Then he pulled himself onto my back and… Went inside me..."

Brent's mouth opened slightly. "Omigod… Did it feel good?"

"Yesssss…" I sighed. "I came for hours."

"Hours?"

"Really, this happened _last night_?" Brent asked.

"No," I said, starting to smile.

"What?"

"Yea, I lied."

Brent kicked me from under the table. (I hid the fact that that actually hurt like hell)

"That was the equivalent of phone sex, you pussy." Brent said playfully.

"But seriously, Brent, I'm thinking of coming out, like soon." I said.

"Like to everyone?" Brent asked.

I nodded. "Like to everyone."

"Don't be cliché," Brent said. "And act like yourself, okay? You don't have to suddenly act super feminine like me."

I smiled. I could tell how proud Brent was of me.

"And you," I said. "Don't get choked up."

"Gods, Percy, I won't. Just try not to look so cute." Brent said, looking down at the table.

"Okay, I won't shower." I said.

"Luke's a lucky guy." Brent whispered under his breath.

"Hmm…?"

Brent shook his head. "Run along, Percy. I see Annabeth over there staring at you. You should talk to her."  
"Good advice," I said.

Annabeth was, in fact waiting for me at the edge of the forest. She smiled when she saw me coming.

"Hi," I said sheepishly. It was like I hadn't seen her in years.

"Hey," Annabeth said. "I wanted to talk."

Annabeth sat down on the grass and motioned for me to join her. I did.

"I see you're happy." She said.

"I guess I am," I said.

"Are we still friends?" Annabeth asked.

I shrugged. "Let's just be Annabeth and Percy for now on."  
"Good idea," I agreed.

We just smiled at each other for a while.

"Why do you do this to me, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

I didn't have to ask her what she meant.

**HOPE U ENJOYED THAT. IN MY OPINION THAT'S THE BEST CHAPTER I'VE DONE IN A WHILE, BECAUSE I'VE BEEN A LITTLE OFF. You may be wondering what the purpose of this chapter was. It was to show you that Percy is becoming more comfortable with his sexuality, and he's trying to feel himself (don't laugh!) before really coming out. I say this; because people just don't come out when realize their sexuality, it takes time and thought. Some never do. Just trying to be as realistic and natural as possible. LOVE U ALL! CYA! EXPECT MORE! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They are property of Rick Riordan. I am simply a fan, thank you. If all these other writers don't then why would I? Be prepared. This is the ****last**** chapter of iKissed A Girl! BOoo HOoo! OMG… HERE I GO! Enjoy.**

"Okay," Brent said to me that evening at dinner. "Ask Nico if he likes me."

"Just like that?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm very direct." Brent said, blushing. I laughed. I'd never seen Brent this way before.

"Alright, I'll ask him, love God." I said.

Brent smiled and pinched my cheek affectionately.

I scooted back over to Nico on the other end of the table.

"Hey," I said.

Nico looked up. His eyes had bags beneath them. "Yea, what?"  
"Brent wants to know if you like him." I said.

Nico gave me a strange look. "Tell him I barely know him."

I nodded. "Whatever you say!"

I went to Brent. "Nico says he barely knows you."

Brent pursed his lips. "He can get to know me."

I told Nico.

"Yea, what if I don't want to?" Nico asked.

I told Brent.

"Trust me, he does," Brent said.

I told Nico.

"Maybe I do," Nico said.

I told Brent.

"Ask him if he likes blow jobs." Brent said.

I laughed. "You're so dirty."

"Just say it!"

I told Nico.

Nico had a violet blush against his olive skin. "Hmm… Wow."

"I know," I said.

"Tell Brent he has to talk to me first." Nico said.

Thank you!

I told Brent.

Brent glanced at Nico from across the table.

Nico looked up from carving his initials into the table. He almost smiled.

I had my hand over my mouth. Brent and I exchanged looks. "Well, talk to him…" I whispered to Brent.

Brent took a deep breath and slid over so he was across from Nico.

They just looked at each other.

"I gotta take a whiz." I said.

Neither of them heard me. I got up and disappeared into the forest. So yea, I didn't actually have to take a whiz… I guess you already kind of knew that.

It was a lot darker in the forest. The trees shaded all the patches of light that summer evening.

I was leaning against a tree when I heard the leaves crackle.

I turned around quickly. I saw Annabeth. She was sitting on a stump, breaking up dead fall leaves. She looked up and saw me. We just stared at each other.

The conversation that followed went a bit like this:

Me: what brings you here?

Annabeth: I like crackling leaves.

Me: ok.

Annabeth: what about you?

Me: well, I'm just being bored…

Annabeth: ok.

Me: How are you?

Annabeth: single.

Me: (coughs)

Annabeth: well…

Me: See ya.

Annabeth: ok.

Then I went back to my table outside of the forest.

Brent and Nico were still talking. They turned their heads when I sat down.

"I was beginning to think you got eaten by a monster." Brent said.

I chuckled. "Ha, yea."

For the rest of dinner I just watched the two of them talking. I searched for Luke. I found him sitting at his table with his head in his hands. He looked really bored and tired.

I wished I could talk to him. I wish I could go over to his table and sit on his lap. I wish I could play with his hair and kiss him in front of veryone. It was about time… The fish in the lake were probably thinking the same thing. "Master, you should make it official," they would say.

Those fish were right.

That night I had a really weird dream. I was lying in my bed back at home and Mom knocked on my bedroom door.

"Percy, someone's here for you!" she said.

I sat up. "Who?"

"Luke. He refuses to come inside, so…"

"OK." I said. I jumped up from bed and suddenly appeared at my doorway.

"Wait, Percy, don't you want to…"

"No, Mom, I'm ok. Poseidon, remember?"

It was pouring rain outside. I suddenly appeared outside. Immediately I was drenched and shivering. Huh?

Luke was standing with a pink umbrella. "It's my baby!"

"Hi," I said as Luke pulled me into his arms.

He kissed my head. "Here, we can share this umbrella."

I looked down. I was in my clothes instead of pajamas. "hmm…"

"Let's go." Luke said.

"Where?" I asked.

Suddenly we were in a big room full of lights and loud electronic music.

Everyone was dancing. Luke pulled my hand through the crowd of people and brought me to Annabeth. She was pregnant!

"You made it Percy!" Annabeth cried.

"Um… Annabeth?"

Brent came up to her. He was wearing this tight black dress with sequins. It was scary.  
"Oh my god…" I breathed. Luke elbowed me.

Brent smiled at me. "Hi, Percy!"

"H-hi…?"  
"Hmm, yea, that's what they all say." Brent said. "Wanna dance, Annabeth?"

"Sure," Annabeth said.

And instead of dancing they went in a corner and made out.

"Ugh, gross! Luke, I gotta get out of here." I said

"Since when were you so heterophobic, Percy…?" Luke asked angrily.

"What the fuck? Heterophobic is NOT a word! You're out of your balls, Luke." I said. "Goodbye."

Suddenly there was a huge hole in the ground and I fell straight through. I screamed like a little girl all the way down and hit my head on the floor with a thud.

I woke up on my cabin floor.

My chest was pounding. "That was one fucked up dream." I said.

At breakfast that morning I was already pretty disturbed from my dream. At this time of disruption I decided it was best to make my announcement.

"Brent," I said, sitting down. "I'm gonna do it."

Brent smiled. "Omigod! You're gonna do it!" He looked at Nico. "He's gonna do it!"

"Do what?" Nico asked.

"You'll see…" I said with a smirk.

I was trying to look confident, but honestly, my stomach felt like a tornado.

"Everybody!" I said.

"Dang, he's doing it like that?" Nico whispered.

No one reacted.

I stood up on my bench. "I said, everybody! Hey! Listen up!"

Everyone turned towards me. Well, almost everyone. Luke put his head down. I almost smiled.

"Guess what?" I said.

No one guessed.

"This is really random, but like… I'm gay." I said.

Everyone just looked at me like I was stupid.

"Duh," one guy at the Dionysus table said.

Was I that obvious?

I glanced at Brent. He had a huge smile on his face.

Some guys from the Ares cabin gave me the finger.

"Fuck you," I said. Then I covered my mouth.

Nico laughed. That was definitely a weird thing to say.

A group of girls looked angry, but they giggled later. I sat down awkwardly.

"Well, I guess it's over…" I said. "I feel like such an asshole."

"You are not an asshole, Percy." Brent said. He came over and gave me a big hug. "You are sooooooo awesome! I am so proud of my Percy!"

I have to admit I blushed. I mean, Brent hugged me. Brent with the godly pheromone. I _had_ to blush.

"You're way awesomer than me," Brent said. I came out after my best friend found a sex tape with me and this guy in it.

I felt a weird lump in my stomach. "Oh."

Brent bit his lip. "Oh. Yea. Sorry."

"S'okay." I said with a smile. "That was lame though; way lamer than I imagined it would be, ya know."

"Nope." Brent said. He held up his glass. "Cheers to Percy!"

Brent and I put our glasses together and Nico put his finger in. We all laughed.

That afternoon in the stables I saw Luke approach his ex-girlfriend in the next stall. I leaned against the wall and fed Black Jack a donut at the same time.

"I like you, I really do." He said.

"So why'd you dump me?" She asked.

"Well, I'm… More into guys…" Luke mumbled.

I covered my mouth.

"I'm happy you dumped me then," she said in a cold voice. "I probably looked retarded dating a faggot."

"Not as retarded as I looked dating a slut."

The girl gasped.

"Have a nice life," Luke said.

Then he was looking at me. I quickly got away from the wall and stroked Black Jack's neck.

"This ain't a pettin' zoo, boss. What the hell are you doin'? Do I look like a pretty pony?" Black Jack said.

I smiled.

"Luke," I said,

"Percy." Luke said.

I leaned over the gate of the stall. Luke came up to me and kissed my mouth.

I pulled away. "So, I've never had a boyfriend."

Luke kissed my cheek. "Uh-huh…" 

"And it'd be really nice if I did." I said.

Luke kissed my bottom lip. "Yea,"

"I think you're the only one who would be suitable." I said.

Luke bit his lip. "I see. Well, is there something you're trying to ask me?"  
"I think there is." I said.

"Well then… Yes." Luke said.

"Get a room!" Black Jack said.

And that's how started dating Luke Castellan.

That night after dinner I was about to walk back to my cabin when once again, Annabeth and I crossed paths.

"Hey, Beth." I said in a funny way.

Annabeth wasn't amused. "Um, hi. Yea, don't call me Beth."

I nodded. "Okay, okay,"

Annabeth put her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"Can you walk me to my cabin?" I asked.

To my surprise, Annabeth's eyes filled. She looked down and nodded. "Yea… Sure."

As we walked to my cabin, _I_ noticed that Annabeth didn't smile, and her , gray eyes didn't look as sharp and intelligent.

"Do you feel different?" Annabeth asked.

"Kinda," I said. "It's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"That's what they all say," Annabeth said. She didn't even smile.

"Me and Luke are a thing now," I said. "It feels amazing."

Annabeth nodded. "I'm happy for you."

Nothing shows happiness like facial expressions, huh Annabeth?

"Thanks, I guess."

We got to my cabin and just stood in front of it.

"Well, sweet dreams." Annabeth said, rubbing her am.

"No, no wait one second, Ms. Chase." I said, getting on one knee.

Annabeth gave me an odd look. "What the hell…?"

"Wait-just wait." I said. "Annabeth Chase, will you be my fag hag?"

Annabeth sighed and dropped the tension in her shoulders.

"You're so dumb."

"No, I'm serious!" I said, chuckling. I stood up.

Annabeth looked at me incredulously. "Whatever sea weed brain."

I smoothed down the tangled sides of Annabeth's hair and smiled.

"What are you doing?" She asked

I shook my head. "I dunno. You know, you don't have to mope."

"You have no say in my whereabouts." Annabeth growled.

"Yes, I do, as your gay, I have full say in my fag hag's whereabouts." I said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I didn't say yes."  
"You will, darling, you will." I said.

We just looked at each other.

"I think you need a hug," I said, and pulled Annabeth into my arms.

She started to pull away, but eventually hugged me back. Her head was on my shoulder. She smelled like mothballs and shampoo.

I pulled back and looked Annabeth in the eyes.

"You should really smile," I said. "You're so pretty."

Annabeth looked down.

"Well, goodnight. I'll see you when the sun rises." I said.

I walked away, leaving Annabeth on the path with a small smile on her lips.

I'm hardcore, bitches!- Love, Percy.

**OMG THAT'S LIKE, IT! IT'S OVER OMG! **

**Ha ha excuse my spazz fest! O and sorry if this is full of typos I was too psyched to upload this so I didn't grammar check. Well that was the final chapter of iKissed a Girl, I hope you liked it! It was so fucking fun to write! **

**I'm having a Q&A with Percy, Luke, Annabeth, Brent, and Nico following this chapter so inbox me with some questions if you wanna Q&A section! **

**Yea, this was really a shitload of fun… Trust me. It was. I hope it was just as fun to read too! I really hope it was! I'm sorry if you want to kill me because it's over! Everything's gotta end, my darlings. :D**

**Well that's all for now!**** TTYL xoxo **_**love**_**, MissFrodoBaggins**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They are property of Rick Riordan. I am simply a fan, thank you. If all these other writers don't then why would I? Yea, sorry if this is teasing you, but this is an interview session with the characters, not another chapter… technically. U would know if you read the bottom of chapter 10. Ok u ready? I'm leaving this up to the characters! Just a quick Q&A! **

(Percy, Annabeth, and Luke take the stage)

These are questions for **Percy**:

Q: have you always known you were gay?

A: "I've always known. I think I fully recognized it when I started Middle School. It was awkward of course, because I was a demigod with unusual issues and I didn't even know it. At one point I went to an all boy's school and slowly began to realize that not having girls wasn't all that bad! (smiles)

Q: What music do you listen to?

A: a lot of stuff. The Beatles (of course), The Rolling Stones, Coldplay, The All- American Rejects, Chris Brown, Usher, My Chemical Romance, Owl City, MGMT… etc. etc.

Q: Have you ever thought about we I had wearing a black scarf?

A: I've worn one. I had Mom sew a bit of blue fabric on it though… (I was six at the time :o)

Q: Have you ever thought about wearing eyeliner?

A: No, eyeliner isn't really my style… Or any makeup for that matter… LOL.

Questions for **Annabeth: **

Q: Are you gonna be Percy's fag hag?

A: I'll play hard to get at first, but eventually I'll say yes :)

Q: Have you ever tried online half blood dating websites?

A: I find them creepy.

Q: Would you date someone from Roman Camp?

A: Yea, probably, maybe… Um… No actually. I don't think it would be the _wisest_ thing to do (wink wink)

Q: Would you have a baby with a god?

A: No.

Here are some for **Luke:**

Q: Are you bisexual?

A: I'm pretty sure I only suck cock ;)

Q: Have you considered adopting with Percy?

A: Eww, children!

Q: Are you and Percy gonna get married?

A: It would be nice, but I'm not really thinking about that at this point in time. I'm still young.

Q: Do you have a fag hag?

A: Nope. I'm a lone ranger… For now.

Q: Thought about wearing aviator glasses?

A: I do! Well, I did. I kinda lost my only pair

Questions for **Brent**:

Q: Have you considered wearing makeup?

A: I have tried some on when it was just me and my sisters (well, and a couple of brothers) but I don't think I'd just wear it on a daily basis.

Q: Do you own any fedora hats?

A: Naw, I'm not a hat person. I like to flaunt my Jew Fro.

Q: Have you considered having babies with Nico?

A: Not really. Plus Nico isn't the most mature person… (don't tell him I said that!)

Q: Will you and Nico get married?

A: only time will tell! But for now… Nico won't even kiss me. On the cheek. ANYWHERE! Godsdammit Nico, come on! Oh, sorry… :0

Questions for **Nico**:

Q: What type of music do you like?

A: A shitload. Breathe Carolina, the Devil Wears Prada, Asking Alexandria, Attack Attack!, The Black Veil Brides, Cage the Elephant, Bring Me the Horizon, Vive La Fete, Silverstein, Linkin Park, Coldplay, The Beatles, My Chemical Romance, Basshunter, Tokio Hotel, Lady Gaga, Confide, Nicki Minaj (it's Barbie bitch!) sorry, fanboy moment Oh yea, and there's more. Don't make me name them.

Q: Have you thought about lifting the hair out of your face?

A: I did once. But then I met Brent and I knew I had to look hardcore. LOL.

Q: If you were a full human what wud you do on your free time?

A: I dunno. Probably sit on my ass. Would I be Goth if I wasn't the son of Hades? Would I know Brent? Omigod. Brent. Baby?

Q: Have you ever met sex demons?

A: Haha, never. But it would be cool. (wink)

**Well that's all for.. Like ever! JKJK Look out for more Percy Jackson fics! I might write a sequel series to this called iHeartEros (Eros is the Greek version of Cupid FYI) It'll be a Nico/OC slash fic. I think u know who the OC is! ****) but that's all a question. Keep yourself updated! Ttyl, xoxo. **

**Luv, MissFrodoBaggins **


End file.
